The Same, But Different
by herbutterflies
Summary: Amy/13. Amy and Frank go to Princeton Plainsboro for a seminar, what will they learn on this trip?
1. Chapter 1

Righto then, new story. This is All Saints/House crossover. All set in Amy's POV.

Just the usual **Disclaimer:** Don't own House or All Saints, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Blood pressure is normal. good. heart rate. good. But something deep down inside me that was yelling, well more like screaming at me that something was not right. Maybe it was that little twitch ever so often but something was wrong. I hadn't told Bart, he would worry and I saw him after she disappeared, I managed to gather the pieces of him but there was a part that was missing and might never return. I felt a tap from behind, Uncle Frank.  
"Amy, can you come to my office?"  
"Sure Uncle Frank".  
We walked down the red corridor, Bart rushed beside me with a patient, that wink and then rushed off again. I turned my head to see his back turn another corner. I walked into the office and Uncle Frank went and sat down in his chair. He motioned for me to sit down.  
"There is a convention of diagnosis happening at the Princeton Plansboro Hospital next month and I am going."  
"What does this have to do with me?" Uncle Frank rolled his eyes.  
"I was getting to that. I need someone to come with me, admin thinks this would be a great opportunity for me to actually pay attention to something" I laughed, quickly changed it into a cough "I need you to come with me to go to the seminars and write down what is said. I will be able to get you paid holiday leave. So?"  
"I'll go, sounds good"

Bart drove me to the airport, he was being a fusspot. He kissed me goodbye at the international departures door, Uncle Frank wasn't too happy. I left Uncle Frank at the gate and rushed to a bathroom, I closed the door to the toilet and sat. I couldn't stop shaking, it hadn't gotten this bad before. I was getting worried. I got out, washed my face and made it back to Frank. The plane ride was smooth, I managed to sleep for a bit, watched some of the films they had on. We made it to New Jersey early in the morning, it was freezing. Note to self, if you leave in summer it will most likely be winter when you get there. We found our bags, my bag was defiantly heavier than I packed it. The taxi drove us to the hotel, it was nice, had a gym so I was happy, had a bar so Uncle Frank was happy.  
"Look" I turned around, Uncle Frank was sitting on his bed "I am going to go down to the bar"  
"Nah, it's cool, I was going to check out the town anyway"  
"I'll see you in the morning" He said, walking out the door. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I jumped up, getting an idea. I quickly checked the time, wrote Uncle Frank a note and rummaged through my bag. I had packed the dress, just to see if I got a chance to wear it. I threw the dress on, and left the Hotel. I walked through the streets, there were some nice restaurants and the further I went I found a club, the bouncer at the door let me in, 'strange' I thought, 'you usually don't go to clubs'

I walked up to the bar and sat down, ordered a drink and watched around. I sighed and turned around to watch the crowd, people moving at the same woman came and sat next to me. She was nice, she smiled at me and sat down.  
"Hi, I am guessing you are new to the night life?"  
"what gave you away, the drink or the way I was dancing?"  
"The drink mostly and the fact that you looked like the drink wasn't helping" She looked back at the crowd and then to me "Remy Hadley"  
"Amy, Amy Fielding"  
"Nice to meet you" Remy smiled and put the drink on the bar. "Do you" she pointed to the dance floor "Do you want to dance?"  
"I, I don't dance"  
"Don't worry, neither do I" as she dragged me onto the dance floor, her cheeky grin sealing the deal.

* * *

Review is a must to keep me writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own All Saints or House. :D

* * *

In the morning my head was killing me, sure only one drink, then two then four and then I managed to crawl back to the hotel, thankfully Uncle Frank didn't catch me crawling in, he crawled in a hour later.  
I went through my things to find two panadol and swallow them. My head felt like a steam train. Thats when it hit me, 'oh geez,' I thought, 'I forgot to call Bart to tell him I arrived safe. I went through my purse to find his number, I picked up the phone and dialed it.  
"Hello?" a groggy voice said back "Hey. It's me"  
"You made it, nice to hear from you" Bart said, I could hear blanket move.  
"I miss you"  
"Me too, it's only for two weeks, don't worry" I heard something beep loudly in the backround "Look I need to go"  
"Oh, okay. I will talk to you soon then"  
"Bye" he said, hanging up before I had said those three words. Uncle Frank woke up from his bed.  
"Was that Homer?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah."

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes early, god know how that happened but Uncle Frank misread his watch and we ended up at the doors of Princeton Plainsboro just as our timetable said for us too.  
Uncle Frank walked in front of me, there was a reception area when we first walked in, beside it was what looked to be a clinic area. People waiting to see whether their cold was something worse than, well a cold.  
There was a group of people standing upstairs at some doors, Uncle Frank led me to the elevator and got out soon and stood around with the other doctors. "Right this is where I get off" Uncle Frank said pointing to the door "You are to go in, I am going to head out."  
I walked in and found Uncle Frank's seat, it was beside some doctor who told me he was from San Francisco and another doctor who said she was from Canada. 'Hmm, I wonder where everyone else is from' I thought internally.  
When it got to the time the presentation was to start, nothing happened, nobody appeared. Ten minutes passed and still nothing. At fifteen minutes, a woman - who from the mutters was Dr Cuddy, in charge of the hospital - she walked to the front and stood on the stage.  
"I see Doctor House hasn't arrived." she said to the audience. A man from the front put his hand up.  
"Isn't this to be expected from Dr House?" he asked.  
"Yes, but I have told him that his job depends on this" behind me the doors opened and a man with a cane walked in.  
"And I have told you that your boobs say different"  
"House, where were you? It's-" Cuddy looked at her watch "nearly twenty minutes since you should have been here"  
"I had no reason to be here twenty minutes ago"  
"Just start talking" Dr Cuddy got off the stage and took to sitting in an empty seat at the front. Dr House limped up the steps and dumped his bag beside the desk on the stage.  
"Right, how many of you here are here because you want to be here?" the majority of the audience put their hands up, me and the lady beside me didn't. Dr House smirked and Dr Cuddy gave him a glare which clearly said 'get on with it.  
"We are going to start on a case" He sat down and started to rub his thigh. I felt a shock going through my arm. I grabbed my arm and held it down. 'No! not now, not in a hall filled with doctors' I screamed in my mind. But something was different, it wasn't like before, something was different and I saw my top, which was previously white had red specks on it.  
"Oh crap" I whispered as the dark took me.

**House POV**

I started the lecture when I heard the whispers, I turned around where a lady near the back was trying to sat calm, while the other lady beside her was still and unmoving. Everyone noticed my where I was looking and started to gang around the woman.  
I limped down the stairs and pushed people out of the way to see what was happening, I knew distractions would stop Cuddy from noticing I wasn't working but something was different.  
"She's not breathing" Dr Cuddy said, standing beside her.  
"It's my case"

I went to my Ducklings as the woman, Amy Fielding as her wallet said, was taken in. Foreman and 13 were talking while Taub was playing games on his phone.  
I dumped Amy's files down on the desk and everyone jumped.  
"New case people, Amy Fielding, twenty six, bleeding from the ears, go"  
"Brain bleed?" Foreman said.  
"What else did she present with?"  
"Do I look like I know her?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. 13 stood up, grabbed the file and raced out of the room.  
"Righto, Foremen you get an MRI, Taub you, test for everything" as they walked out of the room "And find out what was wrong with 13!" I yelled back.

* * *

Review please?

No matter how bad you think it is.


End file.
